A Mute Scream
by Robot Heart
Summary: An ItaIno One-shot it's very confusing that a warning. Ino get's captured and ends up...hallucinating or...is it? CHARACTER DEATH


_**A/N:**_

Well I thought I needed to start this at one time or another this is an Itachi X Ino one shot but it might be a "if you squint" kind of thing. Who knows, as you people might already know I write my first author's notes before the story so… yeah.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto I've been telling you that all along haven't I? And nor do I own any of the songs I listen too and I'm sure you know what I mean when I'm saying that.

**Song when I started:**_That's What You Get_ – Paramore

**Song when I finished:** _Rolling Star _- Yui

Total songs passed: 18 counting the ending

* * *

"_Pretty hard to scream when your mouth's covered isn't it?_"

The cocky bastard had said that to me, me, Ino Yamanaka I seriously thought they'd gotten the wrong girl when they grabbed me.

Wasn't it to lore that idiot without a fashion sense, if it was, they grabbed the wrong girl it's pretty hard to mistake that big forehead for mine.

It was no use though, they had grabbed me instead of that pick haired mongrel I called a best friend, or rival or what ever the hell we were...

Akatsuki hostage, yeah right, for what reason would they want a useless kunoichi like me.

"_She is the co-head of Interrogation and Torture_"

That stupid mocking voice, the one of the cold hearted bastard that murdered my to-be family, that's right Sakura I would've won.

Would've, I hate those words its mean something held me back I hate when things hold me back, my friendship, my conscious, and my kidnapping.

Wasn't somebody supposed to come after me already? Like my team mates…no they we're too busy... Shikamaru with his wife, Chouji with his…well probably food.

How I wished Asuma was alive and in a retch I had realized that every one of these men knew who had killed my sensei.

I guess I could hate the place I was more, and in a desperate attempt of utter failure I started crying, weeping and screaming.

Too bad the gag covered my mouth, my arms were holding me in a sitting position, being chained to a medium heighten pipe.

"_Of course she has to be chained up, what if she does something…?_"

The door opened I shut my eyes from the light but continued the light sobs that kept coming as I figured my fate would be death.

Of course it would only be the Uchiha, right now though I longed for human touch; I hadn't seen anyone since they brought me in 2 months ago.

They always just put my food through this slot, near where I was chained, Itachi took a step forward.

Delight shone through my eyes, he must of saw it because he just looked at me in disgust, with tears in my eyes I pulled against my chains.

I finally saw who was under his arm; the dead body which I thought was just trash or something.

How delusional am I? Thinking he brought me some trash instead of the blonde boy the laid still under his arms.

Even though my chakra was taken from my body I pulled against the chains screaming and whining against the gag.

Naruto, who knew I would care so much? I finally stop and cry harder and bring my mouth near my hands.

With flexibility I didn't think I had I pulled down my gag, and in utter desperation I screamed.

Not help, nor for Itachi to stop, or for someone to come or even a jutsu I screamed the name of the boy just lying there and started pulling at my chains again.

"Naruto, Naruto…wake up Naruto you dobe, Sakura will be sad SASUKE CAN'T GET SAVED…WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!"

"_You know he'll die for anybody close to him_"

With one final kick to the wall behind me I lie down, and sob Itachi stares and steps towards me... no use in moving.

"Please…wake up" all whispers now, maybe this was a genjutsu no…I can't go believing this is all made up.

Naruto was dead; Hinata will probably cry her heart out like I am right now, a lying heap on the floor.

With a clack and sore arms I realized my arms were free since my feet were already free I scrambled to Naruto.

I didn't care that I was in a prison, that the floors were dirty and were probably used as a toilet.

I knelt down beside him and started doing hand signs gathering all the chakra I could to save his life.

"_She would kill us if we didn't take her chakra remember, Interrogation and TORTURE_"

As nothing flowed into my hands and I realized there was no hope of saving him, I leaned over him and cried some more.

It would have been better if I died in stead of him, at least he was going to be something he was going to be the next Hokage.

I turn my head to Itachi and stand up; after an initial stumble I stared down Itachi from across the room.

Passive, like all Uchiha's were "supposed" to look I never hated it more then at that one moment, I ran at him.

He made no move to dodge me; I wasn't a threat to him most likely I started pounding his chest my elbow always on him and my fist going down.

He raised both of his arms as I started pounding with both arms; he wrapped both of his arms around me giving the sudden effect of a hug.

I just stopped my punching and cried harder, cried until my eyes we're dry, "We didn't kill him" was all he said to me and that was when I started hugging back.

He made it, made it so that at least one of my friends came to me although dead and not by the hands of Akatsuki it made me feel cared for.

Sasuke Uchiha whom was now my worst enemy the man who actually had killed Naruto, but I also couldn't hate Sasuke.

Maybe it was the feelings of love I had for him in the past, maybe it was because he made me realize how much I cared for the orange freak.

The reason that seemed to pop out the most but wouldn't accept was because in a turn of events explained by Sasuke himself, I met his older brother.

I fell in love with his older brother, and we always talked everyday after he came to see me, just to talk, yet he would always ask "Are you okay?"

"_She seems to be stuck in the illusion of me loving her…I have no idea what brought it on…it was only yesterday she tried to kill herself_"

Again, I ignored the voices they had no idea what they we're talking about in the first place.

"_Her mind seems to be out of control ever since the death of one Naruto Uzumaki, who knows what happened between the two_"

"_Then there's that mystery_"

That time I finally break and scream, scream help, anything, everything, or something I wanted to get out of here I was Ino Yamanaka after all, I wanted to get out.

"_Her remembering she's Ino Yamanaka and many other pieces of her memory even after we've wiped it?_"

"_Nah…that's natural_"

"_The Mute Scream?_"

"Exactly"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Well that's a fin for me I hope you liked it and if you understood it good for you, I hope I made Naruto's death sad enough I kind of got teary eyed because I love Naruto.

If you didn't get the italics that's the Akatsuki talking though out her story of course she can hear him she just doesn't pay attention.

Itachi coming to see her isn't a result of his love to her it's just because he's coming to check up on her.

Here's the order that the Akatsuki spoke so the first italic line is spoken by the first person the second italic is spoken by the second, so on and so forth.

Pein  
Zetsu

Tobi

Konan

Kisame

Itachi

Itachi, again

Tobi

Konan

Kisame

Zetsu

Exactly was said by both Pein and Ino… Well I hope you liked it, R&R please…


End file.
